FIG. 1 is a schematic scenario diagram of an optical access network (OAN). The OAN includes: a customer premises network (CPN), an access network, and a service node function. The access network includes: an optical line termination (OLT), an optical distribution network (ODN), an optical network unit (ONU)/an optical network terminal (ONT), and an access function (AF). The AF mainly provides mutual conversion between an ONU/ONT interface and a user network interface (UNI). If the AF is built in the ONU, a reference point identified by (a) may be omitted in the access network in FIG. 1. If the AF is located between the OLT and a service node interface (SNI), the AF may be used for mutual conversion between an OLT interface and the SNI. “T” in FIG. 1 is a reference point of the UNI, and “V” is a reference point of the SNI. The OLT provides a network interface to the ODN.
As shown in FIG. 1, customer-premises equipment (CPE) is connected to the AF such as a digital subscriber line (DSL) by using the UNI interface. The AF converts a format of a received first packet, to obtain a second packet. The first packet is encapsulated in a UNI interface format, and the second packet is encapsulated in a format of an (a) interface by using which the CPE can communicate with the ONU. For example, the second packet is encapsulated to an Ethernet (ETH) link frame. The ONU converts the format of the second packet, to obtain a third packet. The third packet is encapsulated in a format in which the third packet can be transmitted on the ODN. For example, the third packet is encapsulated to an Ethernet passive optical network (EPON) frame or a common multiplexed frame of a passive optical integrated access standard Gigabit-Capable PON (GPON). The OLT converts the format of the third packet, to obtain a fourth packet. The fourth packet is encapsulated in an SNI interface format. For example, the fourth packet is encapsulated to an Ethernet link encapsulation. The OLT sends the fourth packet to an SNF.
Currently, if an infrastructure provider (InP) opens an access network of the InP, and wholesales the access network to a virtual network operator (VNO), a physical access node (AN) in the InP access network cannot satisfy a service requirement of user equipment in a VNO network.